Unusual Guests
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Set before invasion. Everyone was finally getting comfortable again. But then two little kids had to go and ruin it. Now all they want to do is get home.


Robin POV

Life around the cave has gotten comfortable. Everyone has finally whelmed themselves and now we are back to normal. Well normal with a few changes. For one Wally and Arty have finally started dating. As a friend I made sure to get in my, "I told you so.", after their little New Year's kiss. Zee and I aren't official or anything right now but we do enjoy each other's company. She was cool with it once I explained the whole if Gotham villains found out they would try to kill you thing. Then there is the team finally getting to find out my secret ID. Let's just say Artemis face palmed at her own oblivious nature.

"Dick! Dude you have got to come see this!" That was Wally and he actually sounded genuinely worried. Running through the halls I have basically memorized wasn't difficult but I must say I did come to a sudden stop when I saw two kids in the middle of our living room. Wally looked up and saw I entered the room. "They said that they knew you."

"Hello." The girl, who seemed to be the eldest, turned and looked at me. She had short auburn hair that reached her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She looked like a kid version of my mother. "My name is Mary." Now that is creepy.

"If I knew you then why are you introducing yourself?" I asked.

"Well you don't know us just yet." Her younger friend said quietly. He had dark black hair but shared the blue eyes trait with the girl. My bet is that they are siblings.

"What is that supposed to mean? And how did you get into the cave?" These kids seemed like they knew more than they were letting on. The last thing I was going to do was allow two children to ruin my peace and quiet, that was KF's job.

"It means we are from…" Mary looked down at her feet. It seemed she was caught between telling us the truth or lying.

"We are from the future. We don't know how but we ended up here and we need your help to get back." Mary turned to him with a firm glare in place. "Sorry Mar (M-air) but they have to know if we have any chance of getting back home."

"Wait what? Are you really trying to sell to us that you came from the future by accident and now you want to go back home? Come on kids even I don't believe that one let alone the protégé of the world's greatest detective." God Wally could be overwhelming at points.

Mary slowly made her way over to where I was standing. I wanted to just turn my back and walk away but something about her made me stay put. She reached up and grabbed ahold of my sleeve pulling me down to eye level with her. "Please." She whispered with her big eyes staring at me. "Please help us. I know it sounds silly but it is true." A thousand things were going through my head all at once. There was this feeling in my gut saying I needed to help this girl and her brother. But then there was my head agreeing with Wally that the entire story sounded bogus and shouldn't even be paid attention too. "Please."

"Okay." I said. I looked up to see the girls smiling at me and KF with his mouth open wide. "Artemis fix your boyfriend. Aqualad contact Batman and the League they will want to know about this. Megan can you make up a room for our guests. I'm pretty sure that even if Kid Flash decides to help we still won't be fast enough to get this done in a night. Connor you and the kids come with me." I turned around and grabbed the young girl's small hand and began to walk to the training room. Once there I set her down on the bench and Connor put her brother beside her.

"First thing is first, how old are you two?" Superboy asked looking at them with a confused look. The time travel thing might still be messing with his head.

"Well I'm ten and Nathaniel is eight." Mary said looking at me straight in the eyes. There was something about her that was just so familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"How do you know me in the future?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Yet again Mary found her shoes more interesting than my questions. I turned to Nathaniel. He didn't waver from my stare but also did not say anything.

"If you want his help then we need to know how you guys know him." I was surprised to see Connor sit next to the boy and put his hand on his back. "If you tell us we will help you."

"You're our dad." It was Mary who said it.

"I'm what!" I yelled. I mean I know I am the son of playboy billionaire but I am not that stupid. How old was I when that happened? I better have been out of college! Better yet who is the mother? Oh god what if it was one of the girls on the team? That would make life completely awkward forever!

"You're our dad." This time it was my…son who said it. I'm thirteen and I already have kids, isn't there some sick TV show that deals with this kind of stuff?

"Is something wrong?" I turned to see the others walk into the room and all of them were giving me really weird looks.

"Not really we just found out that our guests are really Robin's kids from the future." Superboy could be really blunt sometimes.

"Really?" Artemis sounded as if this was some kind of sick joke. Which at the moment I was hoping for.

"That is so cute! Hello Megan I should have seen that one. All of you have the same eyes." I was kind of kicking myself for not noticing that one. It isn't any secret that my eyes are kind of one of a kind. And both of these kids had them.

"Dad?" I turned to see Nathaniel looking up at me with worry in the eyes Megan was just talking about. "You can send us home, right?" And that was the million dollar question. I had no idea how time travel worked. But if these guys were my kids then I had to help them.

"I can promise you that I will give it everything that I have." His blue eyes lit up a little and looked over to his sister, my daughter, with a big smile.

"See Mar I told you that he would help us and not totally freak!" I laughed at how excited he was. I have to agree with Megan on this one they both are extremely cute.

"You thought I wouldn't help you?" I looked down at my little girl who was currently only three years younger than me.

"I thought maybe that you wouldn't think it sound smart enough." Her blue eyes were glowing with tears that she wouldn't let fall. I don't know why but it really hit me hard seeing that. I mean I just found out that she was my kid so how was she already affecting me?

"Mar you shouldn't doubt daddy. He said he would always be there for us not matter what. This is where the no matter what comes in!" I turned to see my son climbing onto Connor's back holding onto his shoulder and his legs wrapped around Connor's waist. It was kind of funny because Superboy had a small smile on his face.

"I know Nate. Believe me I remember."

"He is right. I know Rob and I know that he would help anybody and that goes double for family." Wally said walking over to me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah except that he didn't know that they were family." We all looked up at Artemis who was messing with her arrows. "Oh and question? Who exactly is going to tell Bats because Justice League is on their way?"

"Try already here." We all turned to see Superman standing next to Bats in front of all of the other members. "So who is going to tell us what? Aqualad wasn't specific on what exactly this emergency is." I moved aside so that they could get a clear view of the kids. Clark's eyes widened and Batman looked a little on edge.

"Who are they?" Batman asked in a tone of voice that tended to make Riddler pee his pants.

"You won't believe us even if you tried." Wally started.

"Try us kid." Barry stared at his nephew with skeptical eyes.

"They are Robin's children from the future." Connor said staring at Clark and Bruce with the most serious face that he could manage.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Black Canary asked coming out from behind Superman. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"It's all true." Batman looked straight at me with critical eyes. "Look at their eyes Bats."

"Grandpa?" Nate came out from behind my leg and ran over to Bruce. "Grandpa!"

"Nate!" Mary ran out from behind me running after her little brother. When Nate ran over to Bats, I was surprised to see him bend down and pick him up. "Don't be rude he just found out who we are and you run at him like an insane child!"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Nate responded by sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Dick would you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Bruce asked me.

"Well you know mostly everything that we know except she is Mary and he is Nathaniel. Mary is 10 and Nathaniel is 8."

"The mother?"

"No idea yet. And I really do not want to know. Way too much information today anyway." Walking up I took Nate from his arms and smiled to him. "If it is no trouble to you dad can we take them home already. I don't want to keep them at the cave were there are only a bunch of teenagers who have no idea how to take care of children surrounding them." Bats pulled down his cowl and became Bruce Wayne.

"Ok."

"Can we object to that please." Megan came up from behind looking at us with pleading eyes.

"Megan you have only known them for a whole hour and a half." I said amazed at how much she wanted them to stay.

"Doesn't matter they are still adorable." Wally was now standing next to her with a big old smile.

"No."

"But." They both said at the same time.

"No. They're kids not stuffed animals. If anything the manor is the best place for them. It is child friendly with all of the deadly weapons out of reach. And there are people who know how to care for children there." Mary took my hand and I looked down to her.

"Are we going home now?" She asked. She was even cuter because her hair kept falling into her face.

"Yeah daddy are we going home now?" Nate was still in my arms smiling at me.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**A/N: Just something that I couldn't get out of my head. I thought it would be cute. If it gets good reviews then I will add on.**

**By the way I don't own anything. **


End file.
